Akatsuki, a Cat Girl, and a Flower!
by K-YanNyako
Summary: Akatsuki: 9 guys, 3 girls, equals one, big, happy family. Minus the happy. ZetsuXOC KisameXOC Reviews are appreciated muchly.
1. The Nekkoyan & the Flowerrin

Nyaaa!! Hiyas!! This is my first fanfic ever!!! Do not blame me if this story sucks. It was _aaaaall_ my friends fault, because it was a birthday present. (Okay, if I said that, I would be lying… except for the birthday part. Happy birthday, Sara-chaaaan!! Nov. 8, 1994.)

Well, here's an Akatsuki story!!

Genre- Romance/ Humor

Rating- T

The Summary- Akatsuki: 9 guys, 3 girls, one big happy family. Minus the happy.(in _my _story at least…) Akatsuki get 2 new members!! Yay!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. But I do own Katie and Sara!!

Chapter 1!

Nekko-yan & the Flower-rin

"S-riiin, I'm tiiiiiired….."whined Katie as they walked along, hobo bags swinging lopsided. "Oh, shut up! You were the one who just _had_ to have peanuts!! You even killed all those people, and yet you _still_ weren't satisfied with yourself!!" Sara yelled at Katie angrily. "Hey, it was only…." Katie kept walking as she counted her fingers. "…250 people! That's not a lot!!" Sara hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Again. "Hey, keep doing that and you'll get permanent brain damage!" said Katie concerned. "I already _have_ brain damage, thanks to you…" Sara mumbled to herself. "Well, we're here!" Katie said cheerfully. "Oh, great…K-mart…" said Sara sarcastically to herself. They walked in. Well, at least Sara did. "OOOOW!! Hey! This one doesn't open automatically!!" yelped Katie in pain. "Uh… _that's_ because you didn't read the sign, genius!" Sara yelled. "Ohhh… okay. Peanuts, HERE I COME!!" said Katie as she ran into the K-mart. _"Oh,_ _BROTHER_. Here we go AGAIN…." Sara complained.

In another section of the K-mart, three of our beloved Akatsuki members were looking at monster movies. "Zetsu, I want _this_ one!" yelled Kisame angrily. He waved "Jaws" in Zetsu's face. Zetsu shoved it away. "No, _I_ want _this_ one!" Zetsu he held up "PODS" in Kisame's face. "Yeah, well, _I_ like _this_ DVD!!" said Tobi. He held up "Naruto: Clash of the Ninja". "Uh…. Tobi? That's for the Game Cube…" said Zetsu. "Oh…Then, I want _this_ DVD!! Said Tobi excitedly. He held up "Mean Girls" and "Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers".

"Peanuts, got the peanuts…ah! Peanuts go great with a movie!!" said Katie. "Oh brother again…" complained Sara. Katie rushed over to the movie section. Being the _klutz_ that she was, she tripped on her tail. "AAAH!" she yelled. BOOM! As Katie's head hi the floor, Sara rushed over to her. "Katie! Are you alright?!" she yelled. "Mff mrff mff." she mumbled. "Huh?" "MFF MRFF MFF." "Wha?" "I said, "MY HEAD HURTS!!" screamed Katie. She got up and walked over toward Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu. "Hey, do you guys know where the br-" said Katie before she was cut off. "Heh heh! Sorry, she's dumb like that." Said Sara with a large sweat drop on her head. She tightened her grip on Katie's mouth. "Mrff!" said Katie as she munched on Sara's hand. "OOOOOWWWIEEE!!!" cried Sara as she did her, "I'm in pain!" dance. Kisame noticed how much Katie's head was bleeding. "Hey, you. Come 'ere." said Kisame as he motioned her over. She looked at Zetsu and Tobi with suspicion. Tobi waved at her. "Well, do you want this band-aid or not?" said Kisame impatiently. "Oh. Thanks. And by the way, take the Halloween movie, if you know what I mean…" said Katie as she winked and walked away. Zetsu and Tobi looked at Kisame. Tobi started to laugh. Zetsu started to too, but he stopped himself.

"What?!" yelled Kisame. "Y-your face it's- it's _red_, Kisame-san!!" laughed Tobi hysterically. Kisame felt his face. It _was_ hot…."Wait. Stay here. Let me get a movie…" said Sara. She walked over and bent down and got the movie "Mean Girls". But Before she got up, Zetsu noticed a tattoo of a nadeshiko flower on her lower back. Kisame, who saw what naughty, naughty Zetsu was doing, bent down so that he was level with Zetsu's face. "Hey, Zetsu-san. Talk to her, you unsociable freak." whispered Kisame. "_Hey_! I am not unsociable! At least I'm not a fish slash ninja slash weirdo…thingy ma-jigger!!" yelled Zetsu. "Are you mocking me?" "Maaaaybe…" "Are _you_, mocking _me_?" "Maaaaybe…." "Oh, shut up, you stupid plant!" Sara turned around and looked at Zetsu funny. Zetsu started to feel _pretty_ stupid. "Hey, uh….which one?" asked Sara. "I told you, you dingbat!! Get '30 Days Later', my _God_ you must be retarded! Do I have to do _everything_?!" yelled Katie. CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP. "WAAAH!! _Not again_!!!" yelled Katie. "Hey, someone help her, save some bloodshed." said Zetsu as he talked quietly with Sara. WHOOSH! Kisame rushed over and broke Katie's fall. Katie felt around. 'Huh? Why do I feel someone's lips instead of the floor?' thought Katie. She slowly opened her eyes. "Kyaaa!" she yelped. Kisame's face was right in front of hers, and they were both staring. 'His eyes are so…_CUTE_!!' thought Katie as she turned away slightly. Kisame turned her face towards his, being ever so gentle. (a/n: Nya, just goes to show you, even the most brutal people can be gentle. Except Jason… Run!! He's gonna get meeee!!) 'WOW. She has really pretty eyes.' thought Kisame. Tobi stared at Kisame and Katie, who still stared at each other. They both slowly closed their eyes as their faces drew closer together. Katie could feel Kisame's breath on her face.

They kissed. Zetsu, Tobi and Sara stared with wide, blank eyes. Kisame and Katie drew away from each other. "Gee…uh.. thanks for saving me.." Katie smiled as she blushed a mild pink. "U-u-uh….no p-problem, I guess!" smiled Kisame. His face was turning a little red. "Well uh…OH! Here's my number… i-if you uh… want it.." stuttered Katie as she turned another shade of deeper pink. "Huh? O-OH! Uhhhhhhhh……ha ha ha…. Sure!!" laughed Kisame. His face turned a little bit more reddish. Scribble, scribble, scratch. "Ah, crap. Durn paper ripped." mumbled Katie. "H-here 'ya go!" smiled Katie. "Thanks!" Kisame smiled back. "So…you want _this_ one, Sara?" asked Zetsu. Katie and Kisame turned their heads and their jaws dropped to the floor as they both blushed a deep red. "Ah ha ha ha ha!!" laughed Tobi. "Shut it, Tobi!" yelled Kisame. Zetsu was holding "15 First Dates" and Sara was holding "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days". Sara and Zetsu smiled wide and toothy grins. "Zetsu…prepare to face the awesome wrath of Hoshigake Kisame!!! Rawr!!" yelled an angered Kisame. Zetsu started to laugh. "SA-RA, you are sooo gonna get it!" yelled Katie as she jumped up and down. "Katie, don't do that. Your skirt will fly up." smiled Sara.

Well, that's it for chappie 1! I hope you'll review. No flames please!


	2. Akatsuki plus two!

Happiness!!! Chapter 2 is a go!!! Woo hoo!!

Okay. If you don't know what is going on, here is a brief recap:

Katie no Nekko and Sara no Nadeshiko are in K-mart to buy peanuts. Three of the

Akatsuki members, Zetsu, Kisame and Tobi, are looking for a scary movie. Both parties meet up, and Katie and Kisame have a… friendly hello. (Kissy, kissy…) Zetsu, Sara and Tobi have a good laugh.

Pairings (so far): Katie x Kisame

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, DDR, _definitely_ not K-mart, 30 Days Later, Mean Girls, PODS, Jaws, the Play station 2, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days,

15 First Dates, Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Cascada, Every Time We Touch, the Teletubbies, Hell bound: Hell raiser II, Barbie dolls, Hershey Kisses, Vitamin Water or little green beetles like Zetsu has. Now, the 2nd chapter…

Ch. 2

Akatsuki plus 2!!

"Well, we got the movies." said Sara to Katie. "Ayup." smiled Katie. "Hey, Zetsu-san? Can Katie-yan and Sara-chan join the Akatsuki?" asked Tobi. "WH-_WHAT_?! Pein would _never_ allow it!" yelled Zetsu. "Well, let's see…" said Kisame as he looked over Katie and Sara. "You _do_ have what it takes, I guess…" Kisame said. "What it takes to girlfriend, Katie." smiled Sara. "Shut it, Sara…" Katie growled. "Let's ask Pein! Let's ask Pein!!" smiled Tobi as he jumped up and down excitedly. "W…wait...did you say 'Pein'? You mean _the_ Pein of the Akatsuki?!" yelled Katie. She screamed. "Kyaaa! You must be Zetsu-san! A-and Tobi-kun…and…a-and…a-and Kisame-sama!!" said Katie as she blushed. Yes, everyone. She was a diehard fan-girl. "Ayup! I … am… the Tobi!!" said Tobi mysteriously. "Tobi, they know who _you_ are…" said Zetsu as he opened the door to his little green Beetle.

Later, on the road, Zetsu was driving; Tobi was in the passenger's seat playing with radio and _occasionally_ sticking his head out the window with his tongue out; Katie was singing along to the songs she knew; Kisame was yelling at Tobi for changing the stations when a Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, or a Green Day song came on; and Sara was… asleep.

_Much_ later, they were at the Akatsuki hideout. On the mailbox it said, 'Akatsuki: Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, (whose name was crossed out) Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakazu.' all with separate mailboxes. Creeeeek. "Deidara-senpai, I'm hooooooome!!" said Tobi affectionately. "Shut up, you weirdo….hm…" mumbled Deidara. He and Hidan were playing Dance Dance Revolution. Tobi immediately sat down and watched them. "Over here, Sara and Katie…" motioned Zetsu. Sara started to walk, but Katie stayed behind. "Come on!!" said Sara. She pulled Katie with her. "Pein-senpai? Hellooooooo?" called Kisame. "Whaddya want, Shark?" yelled Pein. CRASH! Katie jumped. "What the hell-?!" yelled Sara. "It's his closet cleaning day. Just watch your heads." said Zetsu. "Where did I put that damn-OH! Here it is!!" said Pein relieved. "MY bunny collection is-"he stopped and stared at Zetsu, Kisame, Katie and Sara. "What?!" yelled Pein. "They want to join the Akatsuki." pointed out Zetsu. "Well, Kisame, why do _you_ think _this_ girl should be in the Akatsuki?" said Pein as he pointed to Katie. Zetsu and Sara smiled at one another. "Uh…b-b-because, uh…um…I…uh…"  
blushed Kisame as he twiddled with his thumbs. "Just hold tryouts for the two of them." said Zetsu in Kisame's defense. 'Zetsu, I owe you one!!' thought Kisame.

"Okay. Show me one ninjutsu, a genjutsu, and a taijutsu." said Pein to Katie and Sara. "Kisame!" called Pein. "Yes sir?" replied Kisame. "You're with the cat, and Zetsu, you're with the girl with the flowers in her hair." said Pein. "Alright, Kisame, are you ready?" yelled Katie. "Bring it on! This'll be a piece of cake!!" laughed Kisame as he drew his Samehada (a/n: I _think_ that's what his sword is called…). "Okeydokey doo!" smiled Katie. "This is gonna be a disaster." said Pein. "I'll go get the mop…" called Zetsu as he started to walk towards the door. "Don't under estimate her. She kicks ass in battle, even though she's a klutz." said Sara. "I heard that!!" Katie said angrily. "Nekko-cat! Lend me your power! Release!" called Katie. Suddenly, Katie's tail grew longer, her nails grew into claws, her eyes started to look a lot more cat-like, and something that looked like whiskers by her nose. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Katie. Over 20 Katie's appeared at once. 'Ninjutsu: check.' thought Sara. 'Big deal.' thought Kisame. SLASH! He ripped the flesh of one Katie's shoulder. "K-kisame…I thought…you liked…me… -cough- I really did…"said Katie. "Wake up." said Kisame. Blood dripped out of her mouth. "_Real_ funny. Ha ha ha ha. There. I laughed. Happy?" laughed Kisame sarcastically. Blood darkened the soil around Katie. "I-I killed her?!" said Kisame. "No, no… all the others are probably just clones!" said Kisame cheerfully. He looked up. All of the clones were gone. "K-Katie?" Kisame dropped to the ground as tears filled his eyes. "Hey, Kisame!" said Katie affectionately. "H-huh? You're not…dead?" Kisame said as he wiped away his tears. "Mm…nope." She smiled. 'Genjutsu: check.' thought Sara. "It was an…illusion?!" he said. "Uh-huh! And this I a taijutsu!" she said as she moved rapidly to the back of him. THWACK! She kicked him. Kisame coughed and some blood came out through his mouth. "Done!" smiled Katie. Zetsu and Pein stared blankly, while Sara crossed her arms and smiled smugly. "Release." said Katie. She turned into her cat-eared, tail, and non-furry self. "Need a hand, Kisame-kun?" she smiled. He blinked. "Uh…s-sure!" he stuttered. He felt the tingling in his back fade away. "Augh!" Katie said as she fell into Kisame's chest. He caught her quickly as she fell. "A-are you okay?" he blushed. "Mm…yeah…I guess. I healed you. You were sort of an experiment. I've been waiting to try that jutsu ever since I thought of it…heh…" she said as she grinned with one eye open. "C'mon. Let's ask Tobi for some medical herbs or…something like that…they should be done by now." said Kisame as he slung her arm over his shoulder. "Done with what?" asked Katie as she blushed a little. "Why, Dance Dance Revolution, of course!" said Kisame cheerfully as they both walked inside. "Okay. Now…let go of me…" she asked. "No! Don't wanna!" Kisame said stubbornly. "Zetsu, you're next." said Pein. "Uh…no thanks…" said Zetsu. "Alright then. Sara and Katie are now official Akatsuki members." said Pein. Inside, as they walked along, Katie gradually felt better. When they reached the living room, she could feel her spinal column once again. "OOH! DDR! I wanna play!!" she smiled. "B-but your…" Kisame pointed to her back. "It's been better ever since we got inside!" she smiled. "It has? Aww, man! You made me carry you all the way inside?!" Kisame blushed. "Looks like it." Katie smiled contently. "_No way_. Deidara-senpai and _I_ are next!" sang Tobi. "You _know_ I'm going to win Tobi, hmmm…" murmured Deidara. "Outta the way, Deidara! _I'll_ play Tobi!!" smiled Katie. The music started. "Aww, c'mon!! Make it go faster!!" Tobi picked picked a new song. It had a faster beat to it. "Now _this_ is that is what I'm talking about!!" Katie yelled. Suddenly, Katie did the strangest thing. She changed to her _hands_ instead of her feet. "So…it's _war_ is it?" Tobi said playfully. He flipped on his hands, too. The song was almost over after a couple of minutes. 'Crap! I have to get my points up!' thought Katie. She kept looking at the television screen, and got most of most of the steps right. BEEP! It stopped. "Ha ha! Tobi got beat by a girl!" Hidan teased. Tobi flopped down on the couch with a playful frown on his face, arms crossed. "How 'bout now, Kisame?" Katie winked. "'Kay!" Kisame said as he walked over. "Hmm…how about…'Every time we Touch' by Cascada, Kisame? That sound good to you?" smiled Katie. Hidan looked at Deidara. He mouthed the numbers, "3, 2, 1…". "Kisame! Where were you??" Itachi called from atop the staircase. "Go away! I'm DDRing!!" Kisame yelled. Hidan whispered into Deidara's ear, and Deidara into Tobi's. Tobi grinned evilly. The song started. Katie stayed on her feet because this version of the song was too quick for her to switch to her hands. Near the end of the song, Hidan and Deidara pushed Kisame and Katie together, turned off the game, clasped both of their hands together, and Tobi played the slower version on a CD player he found. Soon, Zetsu and Sara walked in. "So… are you two at it again?" said Zetsu. "What can I say, Zetsu? My best friend _loves sharks_." smiled Sara. Hidan and Deidara stared at Kisame. Kisame rolled up his sleeves and started to advance towards Zetsu, while Katie held him back, Hidan laughed, and Tobi watched the Teletubbies. "Teletubbies, Teletubbies, say hello-" sang Tobi. "Die, Tinky Winky!!" yelled Deidara. He changed the channel to 'Art of the World.' (a/n: Okay, I just made up a random art show that Deidara would turn on, so I don't know if it's real or not.) "Gimme that, you damn dingdong…" mumbled Hidan angrily. He switched it to DVD Mode. "Put in a new DVD, Kisame, hm." said Deidara. "Okay, let me find it…" said Kisame. "I hope you got a DVD this time…" said Deidara angrily as he looked at Tobi with an angry flare in his eye. Tobi just smiled and waved innocently at Deidara. "Well, screw the new one! We're watching Hell bound: Hell raiser II! If you don't wanna watch it, go play with Barbie dolls!" yelled Hidan. "Well, I'll go get Ken! He's in my room…_somewhere_…" said Tobi. "Yeah…about that, hm…" said Deidara. "I kinda sorta…" but that was all he had to say before… "OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KENNY?!" shrieked Tobi as he slid down the banister of the stairs. "Well, I kinda…melted him…" smiled Deidara. "YOU _WHAT_?!" yelled Tobi. "Well, I just _happened_ to drop him over a _coincidently_ lit stove top where he _accidentally_ fell onto a lit burner-"he stopped. "YOU MONSTER…You melted my Kenny!" Tobi cried as he ran up to his room. "Deidara-senpai, you owe me a new crayons, a Ken doll, and a Hershey Kiss!! Three to be exact!!" he yelled. (a/n: Tobi is like an elephant; he never forgets and always remembers, _especially_ what Deidara does to him…) "T-Tobi!! W-w-wait!! I can _explain_ this time!!" said Deidara as he ran up the steps and slammed a door. "Honestly, he has to come up with a better excuse than _that_…" trailed off Hidan. "Katie, go make the popcorn…" waved Hidan. "Okay! Butter or…" Katie said before she was cut off. "I want popcorn! Can I have extra butter on mine?!" Kisame yelled, nearly falling off of the couch. "I want cheddah cheese…" said Hidan with a mock-New York accent. "Vitamin Water." called Zestu. "Zetsu-saaaaan! That stuff tastes bad!!" said Sara. "Well, it has less sugar than soda." Hidan stated. "NOBODY ASKED YOU!!" yelled Sara. "Well, then, I want a…chocolate bar!!!" smiled Zetsu. (a/n: I was eating a chocolate bar, so I wrote that Zetsu wanted one. Yaaay!! We're twinsies!!) "Cherries! Cherries!" cried Sara. Katie was on her breaking point of being overloaded. "KYAAAA!! Shut up already!!" she yelled as she jumped up and down with er hands over her cat ears. "Spaztic moron…" Hidan said silently. "I HEARD THAT!!!" Katie yelled.

Later, she came out with a bunch of stuff in her hands. "Help me? Please?!" she yelled as she fell to her knees. "Kisame, go help your girlfriend!!" Hidan said with a smirk on his face as he kicked Kisame off the couch. "Help's here!!" smiled Kisame. "OOOW!! A chipped plate cut me!! And it hurts, too!!" cried Katie. As she sucked on her finger, blood dripped out of her mouth. Hidan stared at her. "Eewww…" he said disgusted. "What?" Katie asked. "You look…scary…" Hidan said. "Obviously, he hasn't looked in the mirror when he has no hair gel left…" said Zetsu quietly to Sara as he made a motion of what Hidan's hair looked like. Kisame started to laugh. "Hey! Stop laughing!!" whined Katie. "B-But, you look so…_CUTE_!!!" laughed Kisame. Hidan, Zetsu, and Sara stared bewildered at Kisame. 'Me?! _CUTE_?! I thought he wouldn't like me because I was a fangirl!!! This changes _everything_…' thought Katie.

Well, that's it for chapter 2!! Sorry it took sooo totally delayed…milk and cookies in the shape of Akatsuki members for reviewers!!!!

"No, Tobi!! Reviewers ONLY!!"

"But… Tobi only wants ONE…"

"Oh… okay. Since you are such a good boy, you can have one."

"Yaaaaay!! Tobi is a GOOD boy!!"


	3. Tobi and Deidara's Advice

Wah hooo!!! I figured out how to work my evil computer!!

_Anyways_, I'm really happy that you guys really like my story!!

Well, this chapter is gonna get _weird_…

Pairings (so far): KatieXKisame

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, K-mart, any of the Akatsuki members accept for Katie and Sara, Ele-fun, or Hershey Kisses.

People who are possessive about Deidara, or like him to a strange extent ,(like my sister…) I don't think you'll like this chapter…

Well, here it is!! Chapter 3 is up to bat!!

Ch.3

Tobi and Deidara's advice

During the beginning credits, Hidan stretched out his legs as Kisame and Katie were about to sit down. "Hidan… move your damn legs, or so help me God I'll-"yelled Kisame. Katie picked up a pillow. "Just take _all_ of your anger out on this pillow." said Katie calmly as she held up a pillow in front of her. "If I took all of my anger out on that pillow, there'd be no pillow _left_." Kisame said angrily. Katie drew back a little afraid. "Just sit on his lap, Katie." smiled Hidan. Hidan turned around and started making out with him self. Kisame took the pillow out of Katie's hands gently, then threw said pillow with a look of anger on his face. "C'mon, Katie. Let's ditch these guys." said Kisame. "Ahem!" "Oh, and Sara, too…" added Kisame. "_Thank _you." said Sara a bit testily. "So…you're moving _that_ fast, Kisame? Seriously, I don't think I've even seen you _kiss_ her yet." Katie heard Hidan say smugly. "Then you weren't at K-mart with Tobi, Sara, and my self…" smiled Zetsu. "AAAH!" yelled Katie as she was pulled into the hall closet. "Katie?" Kisame called. He looked around. He slowly climbed the stairs. When he got near Deidara and Tobi's bedrooms, someone else pulled him in. "So…you like Kisame-kun, hmm? You two make a cute couple, Katie-chan, hmm." smiled Deidara. "WHAA?! _You_ pulled me in here, Dei-san?!" asked Katie. "Dei-san…hmm…I like that nickname. From now on, call me that, hmm." said Deidara. "Sooo…Dei-san, why did you pull me in here, anyways?" ask Katie. "Good question, hmm." he said as he pulled him self closer to her. "Uhh…D-Dei-san…I already like Kisame-kun!" stuttered Katie who was now turning three shades of pink. "I know. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable when you first _kiss_ him." he smiled. "Well, you're a little late for that…" Katie said a little flustered. "Oh man, hmm!!" he said unhappily. "Well, at least I'm not your_ first_ kiss!" he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Good point…" she said. "It'll only take three seconds, hmm. Real quick!! I promise!" said Deidara assuring her. "O-Okay." said Katie. "Great! Hmm!" smiled Deidara. He slowly grew nearer to Katie who shut her eyes tight. In Tobi's room, Kisame was just relieved it wasn't Itachi. "Tobi?! That was _you_ who pulled me in here?!" Kisame asked loudly. "Yeppers! It sure was!!" smiled Tobi. "So…why did you bring me in your room?" asked Kisame. "Well, you know that _incident_ at K-mart with you and Katie-chan?" smiled Tobi menacingly. "Don't remind me…" said Kisame as he blushed a deep red and looked away. "Well, look at it this way; at least _Hidan_ didn't see it!!" said Tobi. "Oh God, you're right…" sighed Kisame miserably. "Look, I may _seem_ like a klutz, and that _may be so_, but I know how to treat a girl…" Tobi said as he blushed and looked away. "Well, did you ever have a girlfriend?" asked Kisame. "Mm…no…-"said Tobi. "AAAAAAH!! I'M SCREWED!!!" cried Kisame loudly. "Quiet down! You didn't let me _finish_, you silly shark!! I've gone out with girls, and have friends that are girls, so you are not _entirely _screwed!" Tobi smiled. "Whew! I thought you were gonna say that you had no experience with girls whatsoever!!" Kisame sighed with relief. "Now, if I said _that_ I'd be lying, Kisame-kun!" laughed Tobi. "Hey, I'm bored." said Kisame. "Let's get my Ele-fun, Kisame-kun!" exclaimed Tobi as he got up. "Uh…sure. Whatever you say, Tobi-kun." smiled Kisame. As Tobi and Kisame went down to the hall closet, they were _sure_ that they both heard Deidara. "A-Are you sure about this? I will feel comfortable if I kiss him?" Katie asked quietly. "I pinky swear on it, hmm." said Deidara sternly. "O-Okay." said Katie bravely. They slowly advanced towards each other. They could feel each other's breath. When Kisame and Tobi opened the door, Katie and Deidara were in their awkward lip lock. Kisame made sure Tobi had a good grip. "Okay let me get the ne- ne- ne- ne" Kisame blushed and repeated like a broken record. (a/n: He was going to say nets.) "Ah- ah- ah-ah… Tobiii?!" Kisame yelled. Tobi dropped the box to the Ele-fun. "D-Deidara-senpai, _how could you_?!" cried Tobi as he ran to his room. "To-To-Tobi, wa-wait! I_ need_ to tell you what happened! _Honestly_, I _have_ to!" yelled Deidara as he closely followed Tobi into his room. "O-Oh _hey_, Kisame-kun!" smiled Katie. "Hey your self." frowned Kisame. "So, are we going to your room now?" Katie smiled. Kisame banged his hand against the wall, and stopped walking. "So, you still wanna go to into _my_ room after what I just saw?!" yelled Kisame. "B-But Kisame-kun, I only kissed Deidara-san because-"Katie stopped. "You know what?! I've had a pretty suckish day. I don't really care _what_ you say at this point in time!" yelled Kisame. Katie grabbed Kisame's hand. He stopped walking. Little did they know that Hidan, Sara, and Zetsu had gathered at the foot of the stairs, watching their every move. "K-Kisame-kun, I want you to know…I-I really, _really_ like you. Not like a friend, but a _boyfriend_. From the moment we kissed, I thought that… that you were that one special person that would make all of my dreams come true. _I still think you are_. Listen to me. _Please_." said Katie with tears streaming down her face. "Well, if you're gonna tell me, you can't _cry_." smiled Kisame as he gently wiped away Katie's tears. "Okay. When I walked up the stairs, Deidara pulled me in the hall closet. I asked, 'What the hell are you doing?!' and he said, 'You like Kisame-kun, right? You two make a really cute couple, hmm!' so he told me to uh…kiss him." Katie said a little flustered. "I'm outta here." waved Kisame. "But I said, 'What?! I like Kisame-kun!' and he said, 'I know. It's just that I want to make sure that won't get all nervous when a boy kisses you, hmm.' So, I did all of this just to look mature, Kisame-kun." Said Katie as the grip on his hand receded. "Well, you _are _mature in _my_ eyes." he said as he opened the door to his room.

Back in the living room, Sara started to get a _little_ bit jumpy. You see, ahe also had 4 cups of coffee along wit her cherries. Zetsu got a little scared himself. Both sides of him, white and black. Sara kept on jumping onto Zetsu's lap, which made him catch her and blush. "Uh…Sara? Exactly _how_ many cups of coffee did you _drink_?!" asked Zetsu as he sat her down on the couch yet again. "I-drank-specifically-four cups- with-two cups- of-milk-and-three cups-of-sugar, Zestu-san!" said Sara in one breath. Suddenly, Sara looked like she was getting tired. She yawned. "Ahhh! Zetsu-san?" smiled Sara. "Sara-chan, did you want more coffee?" asked Zetsu. His black side hit his white side. "_You moron! She just got out of a caffeine rush!_" his black side yelled angrily. "Geez! That hurt!" "_I intended it to hurt._" said his black side satisfied. "Mm… I'll just get water…" Sara said as she got up. "No, no. I'll get for you, Sara-chan." smiled Zetsu. (a/n:Both sides.) "Oh! Well, in return of your favor for you getting my water, I guess I'll get you a…um…" she trailed off. "Um…could you get me…a _ham sandwich_?" smiled Zetsu as he put up his pointer finger with a chibi face. (a/n: I don't know _why_ Zetsu wanted a ham sandwich. I was just hungry for ham at the time!!) Sara smiled. "Sure!" she said happily. They both walked into the kitchen. Zetsu opened the fridge. "The ham is right there." said Zetsu as he pointed to a shelf with what looked like a package of ham, next to a huge pack of waters. They were a few inches away from each other. Sara grabbed the ham, and Zetsu grabbed a bottle of water. Sara felt Zetsu's face against hers. Zetsu really didn't notice Sara was there. (a/n: Just goes to show you how observant Zetsu is!) He turned his head and smiled, just as Sara turned her head to ask what else he wanted on his sandwich. They were both in an awkward kissing position. Both of their eyes were staring at each other, and their faces, (even though both of them were blushing) were very cold. They pulled away, but not quick. Sara turned away and smiled as she felt her face. Even though it had been half way inside of a fridge, _it was hot_. Zetsu just blushed one or two shades of red. "A-Ah, Sara-chan…I'm _really_ sorry that happened!" said Zetsu concerned. Sara giggled. "Oh no. It's okay, Zetsu-_kun_." smiled Sara innocently as she blushed and winked at Zetsu. 'See? She likes you!' thought his black side to his white. 'And you said she wouldn't like people with two-toned skin!' he thought to his white side again. "Wanna try again?" Zetsu said as he pulled Sara close to him. But of course, they shut the refrigerator. Zetsu brought his face close to Sara's. This time, their faces weren't practically in the fridge, or in an awkward position. Zetsu and Sara held hands as they kissed. 'Zetsu-kun, I love you. Can you return those feelings?' thought Sara happily. 'Sara-chan, I'll return your feelings if you return mine.' thought Zetsu. They pulled away. "I…I…um…" said Zetsu very flustered. "Hey, Zetsu-kun? Can I have my water now?" smiled Sara. "Uh…um…S-Sure!" Zetsu said as he blushed. He gave Sara her water. She opened it up, and instead of drinking it, she splashed a little on Zetsu. He was a little surprised. "So it's war now, is it?" he said playfully. He opened the fridge and got a rather large container of yogurt and a spoon. He opened the yogurt and started flinging it at Sara. "Help me, K-chan!" smiled Sara. "Naaah. I just beat Kisame's high score. Deal with yourself." said Katie.

Well, on to chapter 4!!

"Hey! Tobi got a cookie and I didn't! Seriously, that's _sooo_ unfair."

"That's because, I don't like you, and Tobi is my friend."

"You suck."

"No, Hidan. You do."


	4. Deidara's Apology and a Food Fight

Awsomeness!!! Chapter 4 is heeeere!!!

Okay, people who are still madly in love with Deidara, -cough my little sister cough-

I apologize for him kissing Katie-chan, and locking her in a closet. Most of you would probably like to be in there yourselves. gets pelted by frying pans and kitchen wares by Deidara fangirls Please don't kill me.

Pairings (so far): Kisame X Katie, Zetsu X Sara, possible Deidara X Katie. Just kidding!!

Disclaimer!!: I do not own the Akatsuki, Ken dolls, Hershey kisses, the Numa Numa song, Hidan's toothbrush, (I wouldn't keep it if I _did_ own the damn thing) the Dutch, Naruto: Clash of the Ninja, or K-mart (Go fig. Read the last couple chapters.).

Now, it's tiiiime for chapter 4!!!! Enjoy, my fellow readers!!

Ch. 4 Deidara's Apology and a food fight

"Tobi, please stop crying! I'll explain! I promise, hmm!!" coaxed Deidara. "Fine. But make it quick." snapped Tobi impatiently. "Well, I know that Kisame-san likes

Katie-chan, hmm. So, I didn't want Katie-chan to look like an idiot when she kissed him, hmm." said Deidara as he explained. "So, I pulled her in the closet and well…told her to kiss me. So, she felt uncomfortable about it, so I let her think about it. I thought she wouldn't do it but she did…so…yeah…that's about it, hmm." said Deidara as he sat down next to Tobi. "Awww, Deidara-senpai!! I knew you wouldn't just try to kiss someone!" smiled Tobi as he nearly choked Deidara. "T-Tobi… I can't…breathe…hmm…" said Deidara in a muffled voice. "Oh. Sorry, Deidara-senpai." blushed Tobi. "Hey, Tobi. I want to give you back your Hershey Kiss, hmm." said Deidara as he dug into his pocket. "Ooh! Yaaay! Hershey chocolate, yummy, yummy!!" laughed Tobi as he jumped up and down. "Tobi, you have to stop, if you want it…hmm." said Deidara with a frown. Tobi stopped jumping. "Okay, hmm. You gotta close your eyes now, hmm." said Deidara. He walked towards Tobi. He pulled him close, and kissed him. Deidara could feel the blood rushing into Tobi's cheeks. "S-Senpai?! A-Are you…_sure_ this is a Hershey Kiss?!" Tobi yelled. "No, silly Tobi. It's a Deidara Kiss, hmm." smiled Deidara. He walked out of Tobi's room, but stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and Tobi? I'll get you a new Ken doll, hmm. And new crayons…_with_ paper." he said as he walked slowly out into the hallway. Tobi smiled, but was still blushing. 'Thank you, senpai.' he thought to himself.

Back in Kisame's room, Katie and Kisame were not having any fun _at all_. "Kisame, get off of me!!!" yelled a frustrated Katie. "No, not until you say uncle!" Kisame smiled at her. "Fine, fine!! Uncle!!" she said exasperatedly. "Yaaay! I win-hey!! That's cheating!! Get offa me!!!" Kisame said flustered. "Nope! You gave me hell, now I'm returning the favor." smiled Katie as she readjusted her position. "Uncle!! UNCLE!!" whined Kisame playfully. "Yaaay! Now _I_ win!!" said Katie happily. "Well, this is boring. Hmm… I'll just save where we were so the data doesn't get lost." said Kisame as he chose 'save' on 'Naruto: Clash of the Ninja.' "Let's go see what Zetsu-san and Sara-chan are doing!!" smiled Katie. They both left his room and went downstairs. (a/n: They found the two weirdys havin' a food fight!! God, I love putting stupid, funny stuff in here!!) SPLAT! Yogurt landed on Katie's face and clothes. "Kyaaa!! Who the heck _did_ this?!" yelled Katie as her tail stuck straight out. Kisame and Sara pointed at Zetsu, who hid the yogurt behind his back. While Katie shut the kitchen door and shutters, Kisame grabbed a huge jar of applesauce from the fridge. He walked over and dabbed a little on his finger. He smeared the applesauce allll over Katie's cheek. "Ha ha." smiled Kisame menacingly, but at the same time cute. Katie smiled. She took the bottom of Kisame's shirt, lifted it up, and wiped her face on it. After which she kissed Kisame on the cheek. "Thanks, cutie." she winked. Kisame blushed a deep red. "I thought she was gonna rip off his shirt, Zetsu-kun." whispered Sara to Zetsu. "Me too." he whispered back. PLOP. "More yogurt?" Zetsu smiled. SPLASH. "More water?" Sara smiled. Katie ran to the freezer. "Ha ha! Eat ice cream, suckers!!" yelled Katie as she started throwing half-melted raspberry ice cream at Kisame, Zetsu and Sara. (a/n: I like raspberry ice cream! I just put in it there because I wanted some. Yum.) "Katie-chaaan…you have ice cream allll over your faaaace." whined Kisame. He brought his face close to hers and licked her cheek. "Nyaaaa, Kisame-kun…you have ice cream allll over your mouth." smiled Katie as she kissed Kisame. "Yum, raspberry." Katie smiled as she licked her lips. Sara and Zetsu looked at Kisame who blushed with his mouth open. "I'm hungry. Deidara-senpai, do you some-" said Tobi as Deidara opened the door to his room. "I'll go down with you, hmm." smiled Deidara.

As they approached the kitchen, Tobi noticed the doors were closed. He opened them up. "AAAAH!!! FOOD FIGHT!!!" yelled Tobi. "What's going on in here-"said Pein as he walked into war zone of food. SPLAT!! DOUBLE SPLAT!! Both applesauce and yogurt landed on his face. "Grrr…WHO THREW THAT?!" Pein yelled. Zetsu and Kisame both dropped their ammunition. "So…it _was_ you, eh Zetsu and Kisa-" said the Leader. But just before he could say another kanji, Katie and Sara picked up the containers of yogurt and applesauce. "No, Pein-san," said Sara. "It was really us…" frowned Katie. "Well, I don't really care _who_ it was. Just clean up this mess…" said Pein as he turned around and left the kitchen. "Now I gotta wash my face…DAMMIT!!" he mumbled to himself as he walked to his room. "Sara-chan? Um… could I talk to you in the laundry room?" asked Zetsu. "Sure!" smiled Sara. He pulled her into the laundry room and shut the door. "What were you thinking?! You could've gotten into some serious trouble!" Zetsu silently scolded Sara. "So? We have to clean the kitchen. I've done worse things than this." Sara sighed heavily. Zetsu pulled Sara into a hug. "If it was any other Akatsuki member, they would've been severely punished." whispered Zetsu. "So? Like what?" asked Sara. "Pein would have… you _lick_ the floor clean…or some other _horrible_ punishment…" Zetsu shivered. "Well then, I'm glad I stuck up for you, then." smiled Sara as she laid her head on Zetsu's shoulder. "I…I want you to know something, Sara-chan…I really care about you." Zetsu said as he blushed a little pink. "I care about you too, Zetsu-kun. A LOT!" Sara smiled again. They both looked at each other and smiled. They walked out of the laundry room. They opened the door and-"Ow!" "Ouchies!" "Ow, hmm!" "Nyaaa, that hurt!" (a/n: Did you figure out who all said what? hint Kisame said Ow, and Katie said Nyaaa, that hurt, and Tobi said, Ouchies!) Both Sara and Zetsu stared and blushed at who they saw laying on the floor. Katie, Tobi, Kisame and Deidara were all on the floor with large bumps on their heads. Apparently, they had had their ears on the door and were eavesdropping.

"Okay! Let's get a cleanin'!" said Tobi as he brought down his CD player. He turned it on, and it started to play, " the Numa Numa Song". Deidara was scrubbing away at the walls to "Miya ee, miya ooh, miya aah, miya ah ah", and he was shaking his hips; (a/n: K-yan: Or what looked like hips… Dei: HEY! I do not have hips, hmm! Well, maybe a little… but not girl hips! K-yan: Sorry, Dei-san…) Zetsu was wiping off things like jars of stuff; Sara was wiping off the cabinets; Katie was upside down (a/n: I LOVE that word!!!) wiping the ceiling; and Kisame…well, let's just say he was floor skating_ and_ cleaning the floor, _at the same time_. "Hoooooow's it going up there, Katie-chaaaan?" smiled Kisame as he looked up. "Puuuuuurdy durn geeeewd, Kisame-kuuuun!" said Katie cheerfully. "Well I'm doing pretty daaaaaaamn suckish, hmmmmm!!!" yelled Deidara as he threw his toothbrush ad bucket of water on the floor. "Well, here, Senpai! I'll give you a scrub brush instead of your toothbrush!" smiled Tobi as he handed Deidara a scrubbing brush. "Okay. Here, Zetsu. It's your toothbrush, hmm." smiled Deidara. "That's _not_ my toothbrush." pointed out Zetsu. "_Yeah_. _Mine is white and I drew a black side to it_." his black side added. (a/n: K-yan: Shaddap!! You'll spoil the plot sequence!! bangs Zetsu's black half on the head Zetsu (white): I can feel that, too, 'ya know! K-yan: I'm sorry, Zetsu. Zetsu (white): Its fine….) "Yes it is." smiled Deidara as he wiped the bristles of the unknown toothbrush on the filthy wall. "_HEY_!! _Gimme that_!!!!" yelled Zetsu as he grabbed the toothbrush and slapped Deidara's hand. "Wait a second…" he said thinking. "_Well we waited a second_. _Did you figure it out yet_,_ peabrain?_" his black side said snidely. (a/n: I'm not sure if snidely a word or not. BEAR WITH MEEEE!) "This is…_THIS IS_…" Zetsu shuddered as he held the toothbrush out in font of him in terror. "Heeeey! Where's my toothbrush?!" yelled Hidan from the bathroom. "OH MY GOD!!!" yelled Zetsu as he threw the toothbrush into the hallway as if it were one of Deidara's bombs about to explode. "Oh! _There_ it is!" laughed Hidan as he slid down the banister. (a/n: That banister will be the downfall of some of the Akatsuki members. hint hint) "Ha ha. You guys got inta trouble." Hidan laughed at Deidara and Kisame. "Ha ha, I'm on the ceiling, and you eat dirty popcorn." smiled Katie as she took her turn at pointing at a person. (a/n: You'd expect this from me.) "What? I do not." pouted Hidan. Katie dropped from the ceiling. "AAAH! BIG DROP, I'M GONNA DIE!! Oh yeah! I forgot! I'm a cat!" Katie yelled. FLOP. Katie's skirt flew up, and Kisame forgot that she was wearing one. "You know, I didn't really _need_ your help." Katie said as she smoothed out her skirt. "I know. But I got to catch a pretty girl!" Kisame smiled happily. Katie giggled as he set her down. She dug into her pocket to find a piece of popcorn that was on the floor from earlier that night. "Ooooooh! Popcorn!" smiled Hidan. "Knock yourself out." said Katie plainly as she held out the popcorn. "Hey…why does this taste like pocket lint?" asked Hidan. "Well, that's because it was in my pocket!" said Katie with a British accent. "You suck!" yelled Hidan. "You suck balls!" Katie yelled back, not talking in accent anymore. PONG! "OW! Hidan, that wasn't very nice!" Katie whined as she rubbed the spot where the lid of a hard novelty popcorn container had hit her. "Dirty popcorn tastes like crispy rice; IT _HAS_ NO FLAVOR!!!!" Hidan yelled back at Katie. "OOH! Rhyming games! I wanna play, I wanna play! Let's see here…" said Tobi as he pondered for a word that rhymes with 'rice' or 'nice'. "Tobi, don't even _try_." said Deidara as he put his hand on Tobi's shoulder. "Aww…but I had a _good_ one too…" whined Tobi. "GET BACK TO WORK!!!" yelled Pein angrily. "Nyuh!" said Hidan as he stuck his tongue out at Katie. "Kiss my ass, Skullhead!" yelled Katie as she smacked her backside. "Pbtt…" Kisame started laughing. "HA HA HA HA! Katie-chan, you're funny!" laughed Tobi. "You spaztic moron! Get back to work!" yelled Sara angrily. "I'm _spaztastic_!!" said Katie as she smiled wide. (a/n: That's one of my new words! Isn't it…_spaztacular_?!) THWOK! A broom came hurdling at Katie from behind. "Owies…" whined Katie. "Get back to work, you idiot!" yelled Hidan. _"Shut the hell up_, _you bitch_!!" yelled Katie as she chased Hidan up the stairs. "AAAH! RABID ANIMAL!!!" cried Hidan. SLAM! The closet door shut and locked. "Kyaaaa!" yelled Katie as she tried to open the door. "Rrrr…_**HIDAN**_!!! _I'll kill you_!!" Katie screamed as she pounded on the door. BAM BAM BAM. "Ha. Trapped like Tobi in a cardboard box." smirked Hidan. "_Hey_! That only happened _once_, and it wasn't my fault!" yelled Tobi. CRACK! "Whew! This broom _is_ good for something!" Katie said happily. She unlocked the door, and turned the doorknob. "Okay! Back to work!" she ran past Hidan. He flinched. She ran back to him. He flinched again. "I'll let it slide this time. Next time, I won't let you off so easily." Katie whispered into Hidan's ear. While Katie walked away, she brushed her tail against Hidan's face. Hidan blushed. He thought for sure that she would've knocked off his head. "Hidan, I think we'll be good friends some day!!" Katie smiled. Hidan nodded hesitantly. Katie ran back downstains. "Did you show him not to mess with you?" Tobi asked. "_Damn straight_!" said Katie boastfully. "Whoa! It's already 11:09! We need to find rooms for you girls!" said Zetsu. "Katie could sleep in _Kisame's _room…" smiled Sara. "Yeah, and Sara could sleep with Zetsu…" grinned Katie. "Yeah, well at least I don't wear polka-dotted understuff _all the time_!!" yelled Sara embarrassed. "Well, I am proud I wear polka-dotted understuff!" Katie plainly stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kisame felt like he was looking at Katie without her skirt and shirt on. 'Bad shark, BAD!' thought Kisame to himself. He started hitting his head on the kitchen counter. "Kisame?! What the hell are you doing, hmm?!" yelled Deidara as he ran over to Kisame. "Bad Kisame, bad Kisame!!" mumbled Kisame as he banged his head on the counter top. "Yeah…um, he's kinda…thinking about…stuff that only guys would think about in this sort of situation, hmm…" trailed off Deidara. "Sara, I'll kill you…" growled Katie. "Suuuuure, you will…" smiled Sara. "Kisame, I do not wear polka dotted bras or underwear." Katie said as she laid her face in the spot that Kisame was hitting his head. Kisame's face was right in front of hers. Katie just had a straight face on. Kisame's face started to turn a deep red. "Hey, watch this." smiled Sara menacingly. She gave the back of Kisame's head a gentle nudge. "There! Now Deidara saw them kiss, too!" smiled Sara with pride. Katie and Kisame pulled away quickly. "I want a room, _NOW_." yelled Katie. "Oh, are you mad?" Sara said sarcastically. Katie picked Sara up by the collar of her shirt. "Don't mess with me, or so help me, I will rip your head off." Katie said with clenched teeth. "Is that a threat?" Sara said wittily. "It's a PROMISE." Katie glowered. Now she was truly mad. Her tail grew longer, her eyes grew a dark green, and her ears on her head twitched. "Katie? I was joking. Honestly, I really was." Sara said shakily. Katie dropped Sara to the floor. "Get. Away. _NOW_." Katie hissed. "A knife. I need a knife." she growled. Sara handed her a knife. Katie quickly cut the palm of her hand. (a/n: OMV! Katie's emo! NOT! Just kidding.) "Uhn…" Katie groaned. Her eyes turned back to normal color, her tail to normal size, and her ears ceased to twitch. She swayed to and fro. Eventually, she started to fall. "Gotcha." Kisame said as he caught her. "Thanks, Kisame-kun…" Katie said sleepily. "Holy crap! It's like, 12:01! Bed time now, people!" yelled Kisame. "If you'd shut the hell up, we'd be _asleep _by now!!" yelled Hidan angrily. "_Somebody's cranky_…" smiled Tobi. "SCREW YOU, TOBI!!" yelled Hidan. "You just _wanna_, Hidan…" mumbled Tobi as he shook his hips. "Ha ha ha ha!!" laughed Deidara. "Tobi…ha ha…s-stop…I…ha ha…I'm _serious_!!" he said in between laughs. "Okay." smiled Tobi. "Okay. Sara, your room is down the hall, up the stairs, to the right, and is the first door on the left." Zetsu yawned. "Okay…I'm _pretty_ sure I can…make it… there…" Sara yawned. "Tobi is a tired boy…" Tobi said as he laid down on the floor. "I'm pooped…" said Deidara as he stretched out his arms. "I'm bushed…" Zetsu said. (No pun intended.) "H-Hey! Katie-chan! W-Wake up! Katie?" Kisame said. He started shaking Katie. "H-huh? Mom? I just need five more…minutes…I'm having that dream again…about…that boy…No, mom…the one that I dreamed about last week…the one…who kissed me at…a…K-Mart…" Katie smiled as she stirred in Kisame's arms. She slowly opened her eyes. "K-Kisame-kun? W-Where _am_ I?" Katie asked as she looked around. "Uh…we're still in the kitchen. I didn't take you up to your room because I thought that you would get confused." Kisame smiled. "Oh…yeah…" Katie smiled lightly as she leaned against Kisame's chest, arms around his shoulders. "Ah…well…good night, Katie…" smiled Kisame. His head fell next to Katie's as he fell asleep, their cheeks touching.

Alright! Chapter 5 is up next, but be forewarned! You might get bored, 'cause it's reallllllllly long and stuff.

hint hint The Akatsuki go to K-Mart again.

Itachi: HEY!!! I didn't come in the story a lot!!!

K-Yan: That's because I don't like you, Tachi.

Itachi: You suck.

Hidan: Do you still hat me, K-Yan?

K-Yan: No, Hidan….

Hidan: Does that mean I get a cookie now??

K-Yan: I suppose…

Hidan: Yaaaay!


End file.
